


Лета

by eastern_wind



Series: за горами лето [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Ее отношения с Калленом едва ли имели шансы на светлое будущее.





	Лета

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621200) by [eastern_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind)



Я пришла к тебе из твоего персонального ада,  
Покажи мне, где спрятаны струны твоей души.  
Между мной и тобой, мой воитель, так мало правды,  
Ты скрываешь себя под доспехом, а я - во лжи.  
Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя и мои ножи?  
Сколько раз ты был сломлен, и все-таки хочешь жить?

Путь извилист и труден: болота, поля, перевалы,  
Пыль забытых дорог и в пустыне заброшенный склеп -   
Там следы моих ног, да и трупов осталось немало,  
Ты поймешь - я вернулась - как реки окрасятся алым.  
Враг повержен, рассудка лишен, или глух, или слеп.

Посмотри за окно, мой герой, там, за горами лето  
Согревает полуденным солнцем строй братских могил.  
Верь мне, милый, что наши деяния будут воспеты.  
Ты, царапая простыни, шепчешь, “Хватило бы сил.  
Будь со мной, я прошу, отгони мои ужасы, Лета!”  
Мой любимый, ах, если б ты понял, о чем попросил...

Мне не нужно искать оправданий словам и поступкам,  
Ты почти потерял себя, душу отдав синеве.  
Солнце падает прямо на нас, твои рёбра так хрупки.  
Или реки из крови лишь только привиделись мне?  
Твоя жизнь на доспехе моем станет новой зарубкой.  
Я тебя закопаю в саду при неполной луне.


End file.
